<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strangers, No More by ankia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995313">Strangers, No More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankia/pseuds/ankia'>ankia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, F/M, Modern AU, also I only know about what IT people do from seeing my bro so pls don't bite me, ankia, aside from hans kiara and jekyll everyone is only mentioned, background Jekyll/Mordred, how does one give titles, just a grown up sessyoin lily, kiara is a decent human being that didn't go through the cult tragedy, this is full of OOC-ness good bye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankia/pseuds/ankia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans Christian Andersen is adamant about keeping his poor excuse of a PC, for it holds sentimental values to him, but his deadlines don't wait, so a technician is hired to fix his PC. What he didn't know is that the technician is awfully familiar and ignites long-buried feelings within. Hans/Kiara, modern AU. Oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hans Christian Andersen | Caster/Sessyoin Kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strangers, No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fate/Grand Order © TYPE-MOON</p><p>
  <strong>Warning: Language.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"This won't do, Mr. Andersen."</p><p>Henry Jekyll frowns as he taps his heels to the ground impatiently. His frown becomes deeper when the person he is speaking to shows little to no response to his discomfort. "Your PC is almost twice the age of my neighbor's kid, and that kid will be in 5th grade this year!"</p><p>"I don't see how that poses a problem for you, Henry."</p><p>"It doesn't trouble me <em>personally</em>," Jekyll ruffles his hair in frustration, "but it delays your deadline by <em>days!</em> How is it possible for a PC to freeze more than ten times a day!?"</p><p>"Isn't it cool?" Andersen proudly taps his PC, the source of Jekyll's misery, much to Jekyll's dismay. "This fella has accompanied me since the first time I wrote a story to the day where I've created more than a hundred of masterpieces."</p><p>Jekyll exhales dramatically, letting his shoulders droop and massaging his temple. "You have more than enough to buy a new one, so <em>please</em>, do us a favor and buy a PC that<em> won't stop every thirty seconds</em>?"</p><p>"If this fella breaks, I'll just turn to handwriting."</p><p>Uh-oh, <em>that</em> is <em>as bad</em> as letting Andersen keep his old PC.</p><p>Sighing, Jekyll puts up his hands. "I will retire for the day, Mr. Andersen. However, please do remember the deadline isn't gonna wait for your PC to actually do its work. I expect you to finish everything by the deadline."</p><p>"Keep up that stuffy attitude and that girlfriend of yours, who's waiting downstairs on her motorcycle, will finally get bored of you and look for someone who's more flexible."</p><p>"Haha." Jekyll's dry laugh amuses Andersen greatly. "Mordred is not my girlfriend, Mr. Andersen."</p><p>"Yet."</p><p>Choosing not to amuse Andersen further by ignoring his teasing, Jekyll walks towards the exit. "I will be leaving now, Mr. Andersen. Have a good day and don't forget to finish everything!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Say hi to your girlfriend from me."</p><p>Andersen ignores Jekyll's protest and turns his attention back to his PC and the papers scattered around. From his open window, he hears the roaring sound of a motorcycle grating his ears as it moves away, showing his ears some mercy.</p><p>Truly, Andersen appreciates the excellent work Jekyll has shown for all the time he's been acting as his editor, and truthfully Andersen is fond of the guy, but one of these days he really should tell Jekyll that his (not-yet) girlfriend's motorcycle is <em>as</em> <em>loud as a storm </em>and it might disturb his neighbors and he might be kicked out and it won't do all of them good if Andersen is left homeless.</p><p>"Ah, youth." Andersen mumbles, unconsciously smirking. He has seen the face Jekyll makes whenever he is with his <em>girl-friend</em>, and Andersen recognizes the look on Jekyll's face as one he himself has never shown before.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid, silly crush.</em>
</p><p>Andersen closes the window, keeping his scripts safe from the summer wind. He turns his attention back to his oldest friend—his PC, one he has been using ever since he first started learning how to use a computer, and more importantly, write stories in it. It's a miracle that the thing is still working, even Andersen himself wonders how.</p><p>"Henry's nagging must be rubbing off on me." Andersen chuckles to no one in particular, deciding to brew himself a cup of coffee. These days, he's been getting nothing but caffeine and ready-made food, another thing Jekyll chides him for, and maybe the lack of nutrition is finally getting to him as he's been feeling rather sluggish. Despite that, Andersen refuses to actually cook or even ask someone to do so for him, since he'd prefer to sit miserably on his desk and write. Or type, when his PC doesn't refuse to work.</p><p>With a freshly brewed coffee, Andersen returns to his normal state—sitting on his desk, pouring ideas, dreams, and fantasy onto the papers, arranging words to create worlds that attract many souls, carrying them to lands of dreams where the harsh reality can't touch them.</p><hr/><p>Andersen wakes to sore joints and repeatedly loud knocks on his door. He notices his slouched posture may not be very kind to his rusting joints, in addition to the pounding in his head <em>and </em>on his door. Needless to say, Andersen has some unkind words to say to whoever has the balls to bother him at—he glances at the clock on the wall—<em>seven thirty</em> in the morning.</p><p>
  <em>Is it Henry? Trying to bother me this early in the morning—no, unlikely. It must be William. That prick has no common sense!</em>
</p><p>The knocks keep coming when Andersen—finally—arrives at the door, opening it with a full force he never knew he has, wasting no breath.</p><p>"Listen here, you <em>dumbass </em>screenwriter, I know you have some loose screw in your head and you <em>absolutely </em>have nothing better to do than be another waste of space in my place when you could be, I don't know, maybe <em>work</em> on your other projects, but can you use a <em>tiny bit </em>of your brain and be aware that it's still freaking early in the morning and your face isn't the first thing I want to see!?"</p><p>Andersen expects to hear Shakespeare's annoying laugh, maybe followed by a few taps on his shoulder, then Shakespeare would saunter shamelessly inside.</p><p>But instead of Shakespeare's annoyingly delighted face, Andersen's eyes are met with someone else's sweet, polite smile instead.</p><p>"Sorry to disturb you this early in the morning, Mr. Andersen." Instead of Shakespeare's grating voice, there is a voice so sweet and gentle it gives him shivers.</p><p>A voice he hasn't heard for a very long time.</p><p>"…what are <em>you</em> doing here?"</p><p>"I'm here to help you."</p><p>Instead of William Shakespeare, there stands Sessyoin Kiara.</p><p>Andersen almost slams the door in her face, but Kiara is quick to react. She swiftly puts her hand on the door, effectively preventing Andersen from doing what he meant to do—the guy barely exercises, so he lacks the required energy—and steps forward. "My, I'm hurt by the harsh welcome. At least, allow me to explain my reason for being here?"</p><p>"You'd better have a logical reason for waking me up <em>this </em>early."</p><p>Kiara's smile never falters. "I pretty sure do."</p><p>Inside Andersen's messy flat is a view he'd never thought would come to reality.</p><p>Sessyoin Kiara is sitting on his mostly untouched old couch—because only guests ever use it, and Andersen doesn't welcome many guests except for Jekyll and reluctantly, Shakespeare—calmly sipping a cup of coffee he has prepared earlier.</p><p>It indeed pleases his eyes to see the contrast between his bleak apartment and Kiara's radiant figure. Not that he'll ever say that out loud, though.</p><p>"I don't have a lot of time to waste." Andersen folds his arms. "Who sent you?"</p><p>"A cold reaction, considering we haven't seen each other for a very long time." Kiara looks up to meet Andersen's eyes. "But as you'd prefer, I too would rather not waste too much of your precious time. You have stories to finish, am I correct?"</p><p>Before Andersen can let out any response, Kiara continues. "Except for the fact that the device you use to write is in a less than ideal condition."</p><p>Scratching the back of his head, Andersen sighs. It's easy to guess who's behind this. "Did Henry send you?"</p><p>"Mr. Jekyll was the intermediary. The one who made the request was Mr. Holmes."</p><p>Of course, Holmes has to be behind this. Andersen's stories are the main source of income of their publishing company, and Andersen will bet on his whole wealth that Jekyll has told Holmes about the sorry state of his life and his own source of income, prompting that cocky guy to act.</p><p>Holmes must have known about his relation with Kiara, for him to pick Kiara out of every technician in the city.</p><p>"I told Henry I'll handwrite everything if my PC breaks down."</p><p>"And how long will exactly you take to finish <em>one </em>chapter like that?" Kiara shoots back. "You do know many love your stories, Hans Christian Andersen."</p><p>'<em>Are you included?</em>' Andersen almost asks, but holds back his tongue. His brain is just fuzzy because it's early in the morning, that's all. "I can do my work just fine."</p><p>"Stop being stubborn. At least let me take a look at your PC." Kiara stands up. Andersen immediately notices that she is scrutinizing the state of his apartment and finds that it is definitely not to her liking. "And while we're at it, you're going to hear a lot regarding this apartment."</p><p>Andersen shrugs, not wanting to waste his breath for the sake of arguing with her. He isn't even going to comment about her nosiness which he is sure isn't stated in her agreement with Holmes—he isn't going to lie that her presence brings a nice change he definitely needs.</p><p>"Your PC is indeed on the brink of death." Kiara's verdict doesn't surprise Andersen at all. No need to be a rocket scientist to know that a PC that stops every time he saves a file is in a bad need of replacement. "I don't understand why do you keep being stubborn when it is <em>this </em>bad."</p><p>"I'm bad with machines." He says. "If the technology is too advanced, I'll get confused, then pissed and end up smashing it." Like he even has the power to smash something.</p><p>"You need to stop spouting such lies. You use your smartphone just fine."</p><p>Oh, he kind of forgets about that. "Did Holmes tell you to pry into my personal life too?"</p><p>He swears she looks hurt for a second, but quickly replaces it with an annoyed expression. "Your stubbornness is causing trouble for your coworkers, you know."</p><p>Kiara quickly turns her attention back to the PC, and Andersen gets the impression that Kiara has something more to say. She just chooses not to.</p><p>It's not his business anyway. She is here because Holmes hired her, not to get all chummy with him.</p><p>"Is this fella really beyond help?" He changes the subject, sounding as casually as possible.</p><p>Kiara nods. "I'm afraid so. I think Mr. Jekyll mentioned this to you, but you need to completely replace your PC."</p><p>Andersen groans. "Handwriting it is."</p><p>"Don't be stupid. If I can't help you finish your work before the deadline, Mr. Holmes will cut my pay."</p><p>"That is none of my business."</p><p>"It <em>is</em>, since it is <em>your</em> deadline." Kiara says. "Does this PC have some kind of special meaning for you? Oh, before your insolent mouth starts accusing me of mean things, I'll have you know that this is an attempt to look for solution despite your stubbornness."</p><p>There is an unspoken tension hanging in the air—or maybe it's just Andersen, whose words are stuck in his throat.</p><p>Kiara seems to notice that Andersen's reluctance to answer is something that can't be helped, so she settles for the next thing—guessing. "It's possible for me to retain the case while upgrading the motherboard and processor, graphic cards, and everything else that needs to be replaced, so you can still wallow in your sentimentality while getting your work done."</p><p>For the first time, Andersen looks dumbstruck. "…you can do that?"</p><p>Kiara chuckles—Andersen doesn't want to know if she's just amused or she thinks he's so stupid it's hilarious. "I'm the best technician in this city. Building an advanced PC while maintaining its classic look poses no problem for me."</p><p>This time, it's Andersen's turn to let out a snicker. "<em>Classic</em> look? Just say that my PC looks so old it disgusts you." While his words, as always, sound harsh, he says it in such a tone that reassures Kiara that he means it in a good nature. Well, as good as Andersen can be, anyway. "Coming from you, that offer doesn't sound half-bad."</p><p>Andersen feels Kiara's stare turns more serious. "However, I must inform you of one thing." Her tone gains his attention. "While it is possible for me to upgrade the motherboard and processor without replacing the case, it is a different case with the monitor. I'm afraid we need to completely cast aside your old monitor and replace it with a new one."</p><p>A frown appears on Andersen's face as Kiara's death convict on his monitor sinks in. "Basically, the result will be a contrast between a high-tech looking monitor and a disgustingly old-looking-but-works-as-advanced-as-the-fancy-looking-ones CPU?"</p><p>"You can put it that way." Her nod confirms the answer to his question.</p><p>"Can't we just use the old monitor?"</p><p>"Your old monitor won't be able to match the new graphic card I want to install in your PC."</p><p>A grunt escapes his lips as he viciously scratches the back of his head. "Damn."</p><p>Andersen isn't stupid. He knows with his stubbornness, he is presented with limited choices. It is enough of a blessing that Kiara's offer is able to at least let him keep his old CPU case. It might be asking too much to want to keep the old monitor as well.</p><p>It is the CPU that holds a sentimental value for him, anyway.</p><p>For once, Andersen relents.</p><p>"Guess I don't have any choice here. I'll take on that offer." He sighs, and he notices the corners of her lips turn upwards. "So, when can you start working? You pester me so much about my deadline, you'd better start doing what you need to do as soon as possible."</p><p>"Unfortunately, I didn't expect this outcome, so right now I'm empty-handed. I can make an order, but even if I ask for immediate shipping, it'll take at least a day for them to prepare the necessary parts and the new monitor. In the meantime, the only thing you can do is to make sure you have your files backed up."</p><p>Andersen is about to point at his own head when Kiara shoots him an upset glare, and he stifles a laugh.</p><p>"I have Henry doing that for me." Kiara sighs at Andersen's statement. "It's his cloud, anyway."</p><p>"Mr. Jekyll deserves a raise for putting up with all of your <em>antics</em>." Kiara gets up.</p><p>Andersen thinks she's done for the day, as she makes her way to his couch where she put her bag earlier. He feels a bit of relief, but that quickly dissipates as he sees that instead of preparing to leave, Kiara takes the empty cup she used and brings it to his sink. "Aren't you leaving?"</p><p>Kiara doesn't stop, much to Andersen's dismay. She doesn't even bother to face him. "Mr. Holmes might have hired me to fix your PC, but Mr. Jekyll has entrusted me with another task."</p><p>He is <em>terrified</em> when he realizes what she means. Kiara glances at him, smiling ever so sweetly it makes Andersen's stomach churn.</p><p>"Bear with me for a while, <em>Andersen.</em>"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>I'm going to kick Henry's ass and throw him in front of his girlfriend's running motorcycle.</em>
</p><p>Andersen curses under his breath. He never expects Jekyll to stick his nose in his private life <em>this </em>much. Him pestering Andersen about the PC is already annoying and now <em>this</em>!</p><p>Jekyll really asked Andersen's <em>childhood friend</em> to not only be the one to fix his PC, but to <em>meddle in his private affairs</em> as well!</p><p>Infuriating.</p><p>"Mr. Jekyll told me you haven't been taking care of yourself and it worries him." She explains that while so naturally blending in his messy apartment. Andersen doesn't miss that she has removed her blazer, rolling the sleeves of her shirt up until they reach her elbows, has her hair tied up in a ponytail, and <em>is wearing an apron she brought herself</em>. She looks so <em>at home</em> it sends shivers to Andersen's spine. "So, he did ask me to provide you some aid."</p><p>"Henry is <em>nosy as fuck</em>." Andersen refuses to sugarcoat his words anymore. He doesn't care if Kiara sees him with a disgusted look, or has a low opinion of him. She probably already does.</p><p>After all, they aren't fresh faces in each other's lives.</p><p>"I find it hard to believe that you just accepted his request like that. There must be a bribe involved in this exchange between you two."</p><p>"Indeed." Of course, Kiara shamelessly admits it. Andersen doesn't want to think what Jekyll offered to Kiara that made her accept. Probably something otherworldly ominous.</p><p>"<em>Of course</em>." Andersen grumbles, earning a chuckle from Kiara. She is really making herself at home, making Andersen himself stay in the corner while she <em>cleans</em> <em>up </em>the room. She scrunches her nose at how dusty his apartment is, how papers of scratched out ideas and drafts are scattered all around the room, how some clothes are just lying on the floor, and other mess she refuses to address further.</p><p>Kiara starts by telling Andersen to sort out the papers, half-threatening him if he doesn't, she'll throw everything away to the garbage can. He hates being ordered around, but he hates troublesome nagging more, so he complies. The fairy-tale author notices that while he's sorting out the papers—most of which are just junk—his childhood-friend-turned-technician is already busying herself with the piled up dirty dishes Andersen has planned on washing tomorrow.</p><p>A scene plays in the back of his mind, one of a little girl scolding a boy of her age for letting his room become messy in no time, while he wanted nothing but a peaceful time to read.</p><p>Andersen almost smiles, but decides against it and continues on with his work. He'd prefer to save his ears from another scolding session.</p><p>When Andersen finishes sorting, he sees that the piled dirty dishes are no more, and that the corners of his apartment are already clean to the point they look shiny. He is quite astounded to find how fast Kiara works.</p><p>The floor on his apartment is shiny. Not a speck of dust is found on the tables and kitchen counters, the scattered papers are sorted out, and most of the dirty clothes are either in the washing machine or hung. Kiara's presence brings a change that feels nostalgic for him.</p><p>"Hey." Her voice almost startles him, but he doesn't let it show. Kiara emerges from the kitchen, carrying a paper bag Andersen didn't even notice before. "Mr. Jekyll said you survive on coffee and a variety of unhealthy meals, so he asked me to do something about that too."</p><p>"Do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't disturb my work." Andersen stretches his arms. "I'm sure you wouldn't listen to me if I didn't let you to use the kitchen, anyway."</p><p>"You're correct." Kiara disappears from his sight as she returns to the kitchen, leaving Andersen staring at the direction where she stood.</p><p>In the meantime, maybe he should try to perfect his draft.</p><p>The smell of spices wafts from the kitchen to Andersen's nose. As if to show his impending hunger, his mouth starts to water, followed by a low rumble from his stomach. He leaves his draft—after trying to tidy it up to avoid another nagging from Kiara—and approaches the kitchen, maintaining a safe distance in hopes of not startling the concentrating lady. Andersen sees a variety of food in his kitchen he hasn't seen for years. Kiara turns off the stove, doing a taste-testing, and a satisfied smile forming on her lips tells Andersen that she's satisfied with her cooking.</p><p>Another scene plays on the back of his mind. Of a little girl burning her first ever attempt to cook, and of a boy that laughed too much at her that it made her upset.</p><p><em>The taste of that burnt pasta still lingers on my tongue, though</em>.</p><p>It has been a long time since Andersen sits in his dining room to actually <em>eat</em> instead of doing multiple tasks consisting of eating and working. Perhaps it's been months or longer, he never bothers to keep track. Right now, he is sitting in his dining room, enjoying an assortment of meal he hasn't had a good taste of before. He feels strangely fulfilled and nourished as he swallows each bite, taking it in slowly. He feels the need to cherish a luxury he hasn't got since a long time ago—warm, home-cooked meals.</p><p>Their lunch is uncharacteristically uneventful. Usually, any moment with them both present and conscious will end up in a banter, yet this time, neither of them speaks a lot. Andersen only expresses a bit of curiosity regarding the cooking, and Kiara replies with a fair amount of answer.</p><p>Andersen finds it strange that Kiara is doing <em>so much</em> for him. The more he tries to find a logical reason for her actions, the more confused he gets. Maybe Jekyll really did get a good deal out of this.</p><p>The lights coming through the window have turned orange as the streets below become livelier with people coming home from work or school. It is an everyday thing Andersen doesn't really pay attention to until today—since they make him realize that he's been in the same room with Kiara for almost all day, after years of not keeping in touch.</p><p>The person in question is busy separating the leftovers of their lunch into containers and put them in his fridge. When has Kiara become this attentive?</p><p>Since when has Kiara started caring about his well-being?</p><p>"Make sure to do your remaining laundry." Kiara says sternly. She meant to do all of his laundry earlier, but Andersen declined her rather firmly. He feels a little bad for letting Kiara do housework in his apartment. Just a little.</p><p>"Of course. I'd hate to run around naked without fresh clothes, anyway." Andersen's reply earns a frown from Kiara. "Honestly, when did you become such a mother?"</p><p>"I know someone who is like one. Their habit has been rubbed off on me." Andersen notices Kiara has removed her apron, putting her blazer back on, her stuff all tidied up, with her hair still tied in a ponytail. "I'll be leaving for today."</p><p><em>Oh. Of course.</em> Andersen nods.</p><p>"I've ordered the necessary parts to rebuild your PC, and a new monitor as well." Kiara says, "They will be delivered tomorrow, so I will intrude tomorrow as well. Thank you for having me today, Andersen."</p><p>Shouldn't he be the one who does the thanking? "Thanks for making time to do all the things you've done."</p><p>Kiara stops in the doorway, staring at him with a shocked look. Though, before Andersen can make a comment, she quickly puts on a business smile. "It's most pleasing to know that you actually have some manners."</p><p>Andersen clicks his tongue and Kiara chuckles. He almost offers to walk her to the station, but decides against it in the last second—Kiara will look at him like he is some kind of alien if he does.</p><p>Kiara disappears behind the door, and Andersen lets himself get carried away by his thoughts as he locks the door.</p><p>He has not seen Kiara in years, and what are the odds that she is the one Holmes hired to help him with his technological misery?</p><p>Well, it is <em>Holmes</em>, he concludes. Andersen might need more time to force Holmes spit out some facts.</p><hr/><p>When Kiara shows up the next morning, Andersen makes sure his apartment is in an acceptable state, something he wouldn't give a thought for before she reappeared in his life. He knows that if she sees him and his apartment in an unsightly state, she will nag and get distracted from her job. He can't have that. He needs her job done, so he can do his own.</p><p>She enters his apartment with various bags in her hands, scanning his apartment quickly, and smiles, looking satisfied. At least with this she isn't going to lecture him.</p><p>"I have made sure with Mr. Jekyll that all of your latest works are backed up, since we're going to completely replace the drive. Your graphic card will be replaced too, so honestly, it's a complete rebuilding. The insides of your PC will be completely different, only the case remains. That's what you'd prefer, right?"</p><p>Andersen nods, while trying to process whatever technology-related terms Kiara is still spouting now. He may not be completely clueless about technology, but he isn't <em>that </em>much of an expert.</p><p>"Since this will take some time, I hope you won't mind waiting." Kiara says as she opens the bags she brought. "I'll make sure not too long, since you and I both do not want you missing the deadline, right?"</p><p>There, she shows the polite smile again. A smile so business-like that it ticks Andersen off. "Yeah, just do your job right. Our necks are on the line here."</p><p>As soon as Kiara starts working, Andersen leaves his office, thinking since he won't be of much help anyway, he'd rather do something else. He enters the kitchen out of habit, usually brewing coffee to start the day, and so he does the usual—except this time, he brews two cups of coffee, then he pulls out a small plate along with a loaf of bread—which Kiara brought the day before—taking two slices, and he pulls out whatever he has that can be eaten with the bread—which means, some jam and peanut butter Kiara brought. Andersen realizes how hopeless he has been with his daily life.</p><p>Andersen peeks at his office, with Kiara still focused on doing her job. Andersen spots some screws on the desk, and old-looking machine parts out of his PC. Kiara doesn't seem to notice his presence yet, so he makes his step carefully and gently puts the tray on another desk. The scent of newly brought food has gained Kiara's attention, with her glancing at his direction.</p><p>"I don't want anyone starving after they enter my house." Andersen gives a nonchalant shrug.</p><p>"My, how courteous of you." He doesn't miss a single hint of teasing in her tone. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness. I'll make sure to dig in later."</p><p>Just like that, she turns back her attention to his PC. Andersen sighs, trying to shake off the feeling of being ignored. He stays silent, sipping his own coffee. The sensation of caffeine brings out his more rational side—he needs to oversee this technician hired by the director of his publishing company, to make sure her job is carried out perfectly and he can return to drown in his own world of magical worlds and dreams.</p><p>He watches her in silence, as her skillful hands do their job in a sequence of movements Andersen can never hope to achieve. She must have been serious when she said she is the best technician in the city.</p><p>Yet, Andersen can still see—<em>feel</em>—traces of a more familiar version of herself, one he still holds dearly in his heart. The one that used to scold him in almost every opportunity, whose affection was hidden in every word spoken.</p><p>Time passes as Andersen stays like that, watching Kiara work—under the pretense of checking his draft he has left inside his office. The sun hangs high in the sky, with no clouds to protect the ground from its merciless, scorching heat. Andersen checks his phone, feeling annoyed when he sees that it's almost lunchtime and Kiara hasn't stopped once to touch the food he has brought.</p><p>It is time for him to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>Andersen takes the plate, leaving the now-cold coffee behind, and approaches Kiara. The lady in question doesn't notice, or doesn't show any response, so Andersen just keeps walking until he is right next to her that his shadow is looming over her, blocking the light. This finally gains Kiara's attention, since the absence of light hinders her working.</p><p>"Is something the matter?" The polite smile appears again, but Andersen <em>never </em>misses the slight annoyance in her tone.</p><p>Without any words, Andersen shoves the plate to her. Kiara looks up, clearly not expecting this kind of behavior from him. "I'll eat when I finish some more."</p><p>"Bullshit." He replies curtly. "This was prepared for breakfast and now is almost lunchtime. I said I won't have anyone that comes to my house ends up starving, didn't I?"</p><p>As if agreeing to Andersen's statement, a low growl comes from Kiara's stomach. Immediately, blood rushes to her face, and Andersen can't hold back his laughter.</p><p>"Look, even your stomach growls in such an undignified manner!" His delighted tone earns an annoyed look on her face. "That growl can split the sky like a thunder does!"</p><p>Kiara decides not to retort and settles to covering her reddened face. Andersen can sense her annoyance, though.</p><p>"If you're so intent on finishing this quickly while not neglecting your own needs, just say so. It doesn't take much effort to feed someone, in case you're wondering."</p><p>Kiara looks at him with a horrified stare, as if he's some kind of beast from the holy book ready to incinerate humanity. "<em>No</em>, thank you. I'll take a break now."</p><p>She takes the plate from Andersen's hands—rather effortlessly, since his intention is to let her snatch it from him—and stuffs a slice of bread in her mouth.</p><p>Andersen's laugh hasn't subsided, for it only becomes louder.</p><p>"Well, well, even the best technician in the city needs to eat, do your best to remember that." He finally says after calming down a bit. "Take your time with the bread. I'll prepare the lunch—don't bother me while I'm doing so, just stay where you are."</p><p>It's as if the awkward tension has been lifted after that.</p><p>Lunch is lively. More than a few words are exchanged—to be precise, <em>insults</em> are exchanged. Andersen notices that whatever Kiara has been holding back before has been released. She retorts to his insults with her own, eventually throwing her façade of calmness out of the window.</p><p>When Kiara gets back to work, Andersen doesn't hide his interest in it anymore—he pulls another chair next to the one Kiara's sitting in, observing how she's doing her work intently. She seems uncomfortable with their proximity at first, but soon collects herself and proceeds to continue working, pretending he isn't there.</p><p>She says she's almost halfway done when the sky turns darker, leaving hints of purple hanging in the horizon. Roads are noisy with passing vehicles, streetlights are on, guiding those still roaming in the streets.</p><p>"I hope the processor can be fully replaced tomorrow, so I can start adjusting the new monitor." She mumbles over dinner. Less insults are thrown this time. Both the worker and observer are drained from building an old junk into a newly functioning device. Well, in Andersen's case, he's drained from thinking about how stories will come out of the new device. "The sooner I finish, the better."</p><p>"I agree." Andersen swallows the last piece of his potato. "It's getting late. I can call a cab for you."</p><p>Kiara nods, muttering a gratitude, and without further ado Andersen does so—calling a cab, that is. It doesn't take long for the cab to arrive, and this time, Andersen doesn't even offer to walk her outside—instead, he's the one waiting outside the door as Kiara exits his apartment. She looks a little surprised at the unexpected gesture, but says nothing to complain or tease him. Traces of fatigue are visible on her face, and it almost hits Andersen with guilt. Almost.</p><p>Their walk towards the cab is short and uneventful, wordless even. When they reach the cab, Kiara mutters another gratitude, and Andersen just shakes it off, telling her to get in and go home. She does just that.</p><p>She shows up at his door again the next morning, looking fresh and flawless like she always does. He lets her in, and this time, she sees breakfast served on the table. Some are the leftovers of their dinner, reheated, but she spots some fresh toast, along with two cups of coffee.</p><p>"Since you don't want me feeding you while you work, you should eat before you start." He says.</p><p>"My, I didn't know you wanted to feed me <em>that</em> much." She jokingly replies, taking a seat. "I don't have the heart to bother my generous host to such an extent, though. I will help myself."</p><p>They start the day together so naturally no one would have thought they haven't seen each other in years.</p><p>Kiara takes a seat in front of the half-built PC as Andersen sits on the chair next to her, just like the day before. She starts fixing, and he takes out a stack of papers—his unfinished draft. They work side by side in silence, letting themselves drown in their own thoughts. Andersen lets out a disgruntled groan once in a while as he crumples some papers, throwing it away to the trash bin. Kiara seems to be unfazed, completely focused on the task at hand. When the sun once again reaches its peak, Andersen gets up and stretches his arms, making his way to the kitchen to prepare lunch.</p><p>At the same time, though, Kiara stands up as well. "It's going well, so I think I can take an early break. Let me prepare the lunch."</p><p>However, Andersen sternly declines. "You stay where you are. I'll let you know when the food's ready. You can nap or do whatever you like in the meantime."</p><p>Which doesn't include helping him in the kitchen, he adds. Andersen takes out the containers Kiara put in his fridge the first day she came, analyzing each dish. He decides to prepare curry for their lunch, in favor of Kiara. He's just reheating it anyway, not making the dish from scratch.</p><p>When he almost finishes, Andersen decides to peek at his dining room. He half-expects Kiara not to be there, probably still stuck with his poor excuse of a PC. He is proven wrong when he spots his childhood friend seated inside the dining room, and a mortifying scene comes into his view.</p><p>Kiara is reading his first book.</p><p>He doesn't know how she gets that—maybe he left it lying somewhere in his apartment, but he refuses to acknowledge such stupidity.</p><p>Before Andersen can react in any way, though, the smell of curry snaps him back to reality, and he has to get back to the kitchen.</p><p>As lunch is about to be served, Andersen notices Kiara quickly put down the book she was reading, pretending to be busy with her phone instead. "Oh, you're finished."</p><p>"Your stomach growls so loud it makes the curry get reheated faster." Another light-hearted teasing comes out.</p><p>Kiara looks annoyed. "My stomach didn't growl."</p><p>Andersen chuckles while serving the curry. "Do me a favour and don't let your stomach growl, then."</p><p>They exchange small talks and playful banter during lunch, just like the previous day. He asks about how is her work going, and she replies that since it is indeed going smoothly, it may take two or three more days at most for her to finish.</p><p>"So," Andersen puts down his spoon. "Where did you find that book?"</p><p>Kiara, on the other hand, almost drops her spoon. "…what book?"</p><p>"The one you were reading earlier." Andersen rests his cheek on his palm. "My first book. The Little Mermaid."</p><p>Kiara looks like she just got found out for stealing something.</p><p>"Did I leave it lying somewhere instead of the bookshelf?" Andersen sounds genuinely curious.</p><p>"…mine."</p><p>Andersen blinks. "Huh?"</p><p>"…I brought <em>my</em> copy of that book." Kiara looks away. "I guess coming here for the last few days has made me feel nostalgic. I thought I could read in-between breaks."</p><p>That is an answer Andersen doesn't expect. "I didn't think you still have that old book."</p><p>For a while, Kiara is silent, like she is gathering courage or swallowing her embarrassment, Andersen doesn't know which. Then she opts to stand up, carrying the dirty dishes. "If you've finished eating, I'll wash the dishes."</p><p>Kiara accepts the dirty dishes Andersen hands her, and heads towards the kitchen. When she reaches the doorway, though, Andersen can barely hear her mumble.</p><p>"…I have all of your books, you know."</p><p>Andersen isn't sure if he hears her right.</p><p>Andersen decides to bring some reference materials as Kiara continues fixing his PC—said materials being his own books and some of Shakespeare's screenplays. Of course, Andersen already has ideas for his new book, having written several drafts, most of which are already in Jekyll's favor as his editor, but it won't hurt to go through his previous works and finding out what can be improved. He is an author, after all. His writings are his pride.</p><p>The only sounds audible in the room are the rustles of papers and metallic tools colliding with each other. For a while, they are so engrossed in their own activities that the silence becomes a natural companion.</p><p>Once in a while, though, Andersen keeps stealing glances to the ever-so-focused Kiara—and his PC, of course. He wonders about the life she lived during her absence in his life—and his in hers. He vaguely remembers she once talked about wanting to help people who are going through hard times; that she wanted to <em>save </em>them. Never did he think that she would end up helping people by fixing their PCs.</p><p>He recalls a moment from years ago, when Shakespeare told him about Kiara passing her entrance exam to a university as a psychology major. It piques his interest.</p><p>"Weren't you in psychology?"</p><p>Kiara's hands stop when Andersen blurts out the question, earning an eyebrow raise. She must have not expected him to break the silence by small talk. "I was."</p><p>"How did you end up as a tinker, then?"</p><p>"I'm <em>not </em>a tinker." She frowns, then getting her focus back on the PC. Andersen laughs. "I got a double-degree, so I have a degree in both IT and psychology."</p><p>That <em>is</em> another unexpected answer. Andersen knows that Kiara has always been a brilliant person, but getting a double-degree still impresses him. "You are shrewder than I expected."</p><p>"You actually expected something out of me?" Her giggle fills the room, coming as a melody that leaves a throb inside his chest.</p><p>"I expected you to be less civilized, yet I was proven wrong." Andersen does his best to mask that strange throb earlier.</p><p>"I take full offense on that, Andersen." He sees her <em>pout</em> while still focused on her work.</p><p>"I'd expect nothing else for your response to my statement." His laugh seems to get on her nerves as she decides to keep her attention on her work instead of retorting. Deciding it's better to leave her alone to get the work done, Andersen stops teasing her and gets back to gathering materials and perfecting his draft.</p><p>The comfort of slumber is robbed from the fairy-tale author when his lady companion throws her body to the back of her chair, creating a loud thump. "Aah, the upgrade is finally done!"</p><p>Rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes, Andersen tries processing Kiara's delighted statement. The lights coming in from the window are the familiar yellow of streetlights, indicating that the sun has set. It relieves him a little that her work is about to finish.</p><p>"Good then, what's left to do?" The chair Andersen was sitting in creaks as he adjusts his position from an uncomfortable and painful slouch to a more dignified posture.</p><p>"The monitor. I need to connect it to the CPU and make some adjustments, and then we should perform a test run to make sure it is working properly." Once again, Andersen doesn't miss the slight pride in her tone when she responds.</p><p>"I admit you work fast." His chair creaks once again when he leaves it to exit the room. "Stay where you are."</p><p>Much to his surprise, he doesn't hear her protest—instead, he hears a stifled yawn.</p><p>Well, maybe some snacks and a warm cup of tea can help her.</p><p>These days, being in the kitchen doesn't feel strange for Andersen. Before the little stunt that Holmes pulled—which is bringing back Kiara into his life, Andersen barely steps into his kitchen. He eats ready-made food, barely spending another second because he prefers to continue on his work.</p><p>Yet, Kiara's return in his life has brought so many changes in a span of days. He eats better food, he <em>attempts</em> to cook, and he even brews <em>tea </em>instead of coffee.</p><p>Incessant taps on the window snaps him out of his mulling. Andersen is wary at first, but quickly lowers his guard when he realizes it is only the rain falling, although it seems the wind is quite strong.</p><p>Andersen comes back with a tray with a hot-tea- filled pot, two teacups—fancy ones he got during some award, a plate of snacks—Japanese mochi he knows she loves so much, and sugar cubes. The tray nearly comes in contact with the tidied-up desk when an unusual sight catches his eyes.</p><p>Kiara is bent uncomfortably in the chair before his PC, breathing steadily with her eyes closed.</p><p>The view leaves him astonished, as he has not seen this relaxed form of Kiara in a very long time.</p><p>Something stirs inside Andersen's chest, something he is familiar with—a feeling that resurfaces as he started meeting this particular childhood friend of his again, after years of her absence in his life.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. I must have that stupid look Henry has whenever he sees his girl-friend.</em>
</p><p>But no one is there to point such a disgraceful fact to him. There are only him and a childhood friend deep in a trance.</p><p>Putting down the tray, Andersen carefully approaches her. An imaginary lump appears in his throat as his shadow looms over Kiara's sleeping form. Deciding it's stupid to be so nervous around Kiara, he clears his throat. "Hey, wake up. It's already late. Don't you need to go home?"</p><p>The only respond he gets from her is steady breathing.</p><p>He tries nudging her shoulder lightly, still no avail.</p><p>If he was a gentlemanly-prince on a white horse in fairy tales, he'd sweep her off of her feet and put her to bed, decorate the room with roses and maybe finish the day with a kiss on her forehead. Or lips.</p><p>But Andersen is no prince. Hell, he is barely a gentleman. He is a foulmouthed fairy-tale author with little to no physical fitness to carry a grown-up lady in a bridal style and tuck her in bed.</p><p>He is a miserable man, one whose repressed feelings are now brutally reappearing and making his stomach churn and his heart pound hard against his ribcage.</p><p>For a moment, Andersen is left stunned. As harsh as his mouth can be, he is not a bad man deep inside. He can't let someone who has helped him so much—although it is for work—to be asleep in such an uncomfortable position, but he is far from naïve, for he is well aware of his physical limitations.</p><p>Andersen resorts to the next best thing he can do—he brings a spare blanket and pillow in an attempt to let Kiara rest in a more comfortable position.</p><p>She hasn't moved an inch from where Andersen saw her before. The uncomfortable position still remains. Andersen takes the pillow first, as he fears her neck might break from the uncomfortable bend. He is worried of touching her—both worried it'd wake her up <em>and </em>sending sensations he doesn't want to feel when their skins touch—but decides to be a human being of decent morality. Carefully, he moves Kiara's head in a swift, gentle movement to place the pillow behind her—</p><p>—only to once again get stunned when Kiara stirs and slowly opens her eyes.</p><p>Seconds feel like hours when he feels her breath tickling his face, a proximity born from his attempt to place a pillow in order for her to feel more comfortable.</p><p>Andersen feels the danger looming when his face gets hot—and jumps back in a movement he never knew he could do.</p><p>He sees her face flushing bright red. He tries his best not to let his face suffer the same predicament.</p><p>"I tried waking you up, but you kept snoring." He explains in an uncharacteristically low tone. "So, to avoid your neck from breaking, I meant to put this pillow."</p><p>Andersen can't believe he's feeling <em>embarrassed</em> right now.</p><p>"Is that so…" Her response is weak, perhaps from the fatigue, or looking at how her ears turn bright red, embarrassment. "…I need to get back."</p><p>Kiara pulls out her phone, and whatever she sees on it is betraying her. "It's already <em>this </em>late!?"</p><p>The watch on Andersen's wrist shows it's nearing eleven-thirty in the evening. No wonder Kiara sounds distressed. "It is. And in case you haven't realized, it's raining heavily outside."</p><p>In a fast movement Andersen can never hope to match, Kiara jumps from her seat and rushes to the window, her shoulders droop at the sight of falling rain.</p><p>"I should call a cab."</p><p>Her statement stirs something inside Andersen's stomach, something he recognizes as <em>worry.</em></p><p>"No." Her eyes follow his movement as he approaches her. "It's too troublesome, and it's almost midnight. This area may not be full of criminals, but danger lurks in every corner."</p><p>"Oh? Is that worry I hear in your voice?" Kiara tilts her head, an eyebrow raised and arms crossed, showing doubt. "Then do enlighten me with your own suggestion, Andersen."</p><p>"Do you really hold a double-degree? Even an old woman in her deathbed would easily come to a conclusion that aligns mine." There is a new determination in Andersen's voice, replacing earlier awkwardness and worry. "Stay for the night."</p><p>Her whole body tenses. "Excuse me?"</p><p>Andersen isn't exactly comfortable of the displeasure she's showing. He knows she has put up a defensive wall, behaving as if she has been asked to perform some obnoxious deeds by a complete stranger. The annoyance in his mind is shown in the form of a deep frown. The thought of Kiara thinking of him as a stranger disturbs him greatly.</p><p>Although with them being separated for years, he may not be too far from being one.</p><p>The rational side of his mind understands why Kiara is acting the way she is, though. They've been strangers for more than half of their lives, and are only beginning to rekindle their bond.</p><p>Andersen might have a mouth that can compete with a junkyard, but he is no evil man.</p><p>"Listen, I have no ulterior motives." Andersen steps back. "It's raining cats and dogs and I'm not risking you taking a cab, since it's already late, raining, and who knows if <em>they</em> have ulterior motives."</p><p>"…unless there would be someone offended by you taking a shelter here." His throat feels dry when he adds the last statement.</p><p>"No, it's not like that." Kiara shakes her head and lifts her gaze to meet his. "…your suggestion is acceptable. Sorry for intruding you further, Andersen."</p><p>"I was the one who made the offer." He says. "We should have our dinner. It's late, but I'm starving. Oh, and you can have the snacks there. Your stomach might need more than just dinner, with all the work you've done."</p><p>Indeed, they both passed out and missed dinnertime, it's only normal for them to starve Kiara doesn't even hold back on taking the mochi Andersen brought, munching on it gleefully. When Andersen leaves for the kitchen, she follows closely.</p><hr/><p>Dinner is quiet.</p><p>They are both tired, hungry, and on top of that stuck with each other for all night. While they have been spending their time together all day for the last few days, spending the night feels different.</p><p>Neither tries to make the situation more awkward, though. They eat in silence, and as a decent host Andersen provides her with new toiletries to wash herself.</p><p>"Use the bed. I haven't slept in it since the cover was last changed, so it won't gross you out." Andersen tells her. "Also, I have some shirts I've never worn. You're tall, and I barely have muscles and fat, so I think they'll fit you."</p><p>"While I'm grateful for your generosity, may I ask where are <em>you</em> going to sleep?"</p><p>"I have a comfortable sofa." That is not a complete lie. His sofa is comfortable enough that Jekyll often dozes off whenever he waits for Andersen to finish his manuscripts.</p><p>"What kind of insolent guest I am to let you sleep on the sofa while I take over your bed?"</p><p>"You <em>are</em> insolent in some aspects, but not for this time, since I am willing to lend my bed to you." Andersen smirks, in contrast to Kiara's upset look.</p><p>"Well, I'll gladly let you be miserable on the sofa then."</p><p>Kiara disappears behind the bathroom door as Andersen stretches his stiff limbs. He hopes the night doesn't feel too long.</p><p>The bathroom door is opened and Andersen tries not to shift his attention from Shakespeare's screenplay.</p><p>"The bathroom is all yours." Kiara calls out.</p><p>"Okay." Andersen only turns his head as soon as he hears his bedroom's door being closed. With no Kiara in sight, he quickly enters the bathroom.</p><p>He feels stupid for avoiding Kiara just because he may not know where to look since Kiara is wearing <em>his</em> shirt.</p><p>Andersen just needs to go through the night.</p><hr/><p>Andersen exits the bathroom feeling refreshed. He is wide-awake thanks to the nap he took in the afternoon, so he plans to gather for writing materials. Maybe read something for the sake of entertainment for once.</p><p>However, as soon as his plan is made, it is immediately thrown out of the window when he hears his bedroom door open, revealing Kiara, wearing a slightly oversized shirt—<em>his </em>shirt—that reaches half of her thighs, and a pair of oversized pants that come as a set with the said shirt.</p><p>Kiara approaches him in silence, and takes a seat next to him—with a very respectful distance.</p><p>"What do you want?" The annoyance in his tone sounds dubious, as it is his desperate attempt to hide his panic.</p><p>"I dozed off earlier, so I can't sleep now." She looks at him right in the eyes.</p><p>Andersen's palms are sweating, and he almost fidgets. "So what?"</p><p>"I just want to talk." A tiny smile appears on her lips. "Mr. Jekyll kind of entrusted me to be nosy with you, so why not make the most of it? I even get paid for bothering you like this."</p><p>Andersen looks at her with widened eyes and mouth agape, which eventually turns into letting out an exasperated sigh. "Whatever."</p><p>"My, you look exhausted for someone who napped from afternoon until after the sunset." Her grin ticks him off. "Well, it's a given since you're a man so stubborn you refuse to properly rest even when you're given the chance. Oh, this is according to Mr. Jekyll and Mr. Holmes."</p><p>"Those <em>pricks</em>." Andersen facepalms, gritting his teeth.</p><p>"Your stubbornness doesn't stop at that, as well." Kiara continues. "You went out of your way to keep your old PC, to the point you'd resort to handwriting. Does your old PC hold so much meaning?"</p><p>"You know I'm a very sentimental person." Andersen's reply earns a giggle from Kiara.</p><p>"That, I am aware of." Something in her tone makes Andersen turn his head. "Looking at how you're still keeping the old stickers we got so many years ago."</p><p>"…huh."</p><p>Gears whirr inside Andersen's brain, and when he finally connects the dots, various feelings surge inside him.</p><p><em>Of course</em> Kiara must have seen the stickers on his CPU—she has been working on it for days!</p><p>The embarrassing, hand-drawn stickers with a history that has been going on as long as their friendship goes.</p><p>The ones of a poorly drawn mermaid and a prince they made <em>together</em> back when they were little.</p><p>"I still remember the times when you used to tell me about the stories you had in mind." She sounds sappy, Andersen notes. "You were rude, but not as insolent as you are now, but your tone always changed whenever you spoke of stories you had in your mind. The fairy-tales children like us loved listening to. Dream-like worlds where happy ending is absolute."</p><p>"That PC was the one you got when you were ranked first in your class back in grade school, right?" Kiara glances at his office with a certain fondness in her eyes.</p><p>"Indeed." This time, Andersen lets his gaze linger on Kiara's face. "The one I used to refine 'The Little Mermaid' and got it published."</p><p>"Ah, that is why it becomes a very invaluable item for you. It aided you pave the way to your current success." She nods. "Come to think of it, 'The Little Mermaid' was also the first story you told me about."</p><p>"Yeah." His reply may be curt, but Andersen remembers those days vividly.</p><p>He'd tell Kiara about the ideas he had, and she was <em>so</em> excited to hear about the fantasy world of mermaids and falling in love with handsome princes and the magic spells that changed the world as easily as blinking. The wide smile she showed, the glitter in her eyes brimming with excitement, and the enthusiastic cheers she gave him are still burning in the back of his mind.</p><p>Her complains over a phone call regarding the ending he chose for The Little Mermaid are still ringing loudly in his ears.</p><p>He remembers that was the last conversation they had before they drifted apart, no words exchanged, for a very long time.</p><p>"You're such a sap." Kiara states, and strangely Andersen doesn't feel insulted.</p><p>"One needs to have a gentle heart to be able to write stories as I have."</p><p>"You're the <em>last </em>person I'd associate with having a gentle heart."</p><p>Andersen laughs mirthfully, still not taking any offense. Despite his exhaustion, the fact that it's late at night, he finds himself drawn to this conversation he's having with his companion. He's no fool—he knows the reason why.</p><p>He finds his way back to his childhood friend's life, albeit in an unexpected way.</p><p>He wants to make sure they won't drift apart again.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>At Andersen's sudden change of tone, Kiara turns to look at him. His blue eyes are staring at her intently, a look she finds on his face only when Andersen is writing.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"After your job here is done, what are you going to do?"</p><p>Andersen nervously swallows. Behind his seemingly trivial question, lies a hope that this time they won't be strangers for the second time.</p><p>Kiara raises her eyebrows in response. "Going back to my regular job, of course. For what reason do I hold two degrees if not to be used?"</p><p>"Ah. Right." Andersen awkwardly scratches his neck. "That's obvious."</p><p>The lady next to him frowns. "Why did you ask?"</p><p>"I want to make sure what transpired in the past doesn't happen again."</p><p>Kiara's frown disappears, replaced by a puzzled look. In return, Andersen looks straight at Kiara's eyes. "Stay."</p><p>
  <em>Wait. That came out wrong.</em>
</p><p>"Stay in touch." He quickly adds. "I see no reason for us to return to being strangers again."</p><p>From how her eyes widen and how her fingers start fiddling with the hem of her—his, borrowed—shirt, Kiara is taken aback by Andersen's request. Or to be more precise, his comment on how they <em>were</em> strangers.</p><p>"I don't mind." She replies. "Just make sure I don't find you returning to your health-declining lifestyle. You'll see me more often than you'd like if it happens."</p><p>Another chuckle leaves Andersen's throat. "You'd be surprised of how much of your presence I can tolerate."</p><p>That's when Andersen notices Kiara's ears turn red and how she moves slightly farther from him. Averting her gaze from him, Kiara stands up. "I'll keep bothering you until you write a continuation of The Little Mermaid."</p><p>
  <em>If that's how to keep you from going away, I'll just hold writing the sequel off for as long as I can.</em>
</p><p>"You should sleep too. You need to witness the test run and make sure your brand-new PC is actually working."</p><p>"Alright, alright." Andersen waves. Probably to hide her flustered face, Kiara quickly enters the bedroom while Andersen lies in his sofa. Covering his eyes, he can't hold a smirk from forming on his lips.</p><p>This counts as one of the few human contacts Andersen doesn't regret making.</p><hr/><p>Last night's ruthless rain has turned into a drizzle as the morning comes. The air is chilly, suitable for Andersen to continue on sleeping, and if not for the smell of freshly brewed coffee and some combination of spices Andersen's sure he will never memorize, he won't move an inch from the sofa. The image of his childhood friend-turned-technician scolding him for waking up late pops up in his mind, and instead of feeling annoyed, Andersen feels a strange warmth in his chest.</p><p>Their breakfast goes uneventful. Kiara suggests to do the test run for his PC quickly, earning Andersen's agreement. The sooner his PC is finished, the sooner he can get back to work.</p><p>Andersen lets Kiara do the test run without him interrupting much. His eyes widen in amazement at the difference Kiara brings to his PC. The old junk that used to stop every thirty seconds now runs faster than his eyes blinking.</p><p>"I must say I'm impressed." Andersen rubs his chin.</p><p>"Mr. Holmes didn't hire me for nothing, in case you're unaware." The hint of smugness in Kiara's voice makes Andersen feel amused.</p><p>"At least that prick got me a good deal out of this." He agrees. Kiara stretches her arms, and a relieved sigh comes out. "You're going to have lunch here?"</p><p>She shakes her head. "I need to get back. I have to notify both Mr. Holmes and Mr. Jekyll about this, and then I still have my piled counselling job offers. I'll sort everything out."</p><p>"What a busy life you live." He comments. Yet, she still managed to dedicate <em>days </em>to fix his sad excuse of a PC. "When are you leaving, then?"</p><p>"Eager to kick me out?" She chuckles, both of them aware that it is not his intent at all. "Well, as soon as possible. Other jobs are still waiting for me."</p><p>"Need me to walk you home?"</p><p>Kiara stiffens at the offer. "...does it not occur to you that my place may not be within walking distance? I've been taking cab ever since I started working on your PC here, you know. I doubt you have the physical capacity to walk <em>that </em>far."</p><p>"That's because you finished late." He shows her a lop-sided grin. "Although honestly, I'm just pushing my luck."</p><p>"You shouldn't be." The angle makes it hard for Andersen to see Kiara's expression, her bangs covering her eyes and all. "We won't be strangers again, right?"</p><p>To Andersen's surprise <em>and </em>delight, Kiara hands him a piece of paper.</p><p>Her business card, to be exact. Complete with a phone number.</p><p>"Contact me anytime you need help with your PC."</p><p>Andersen accepts the card, not bothering to mask the wide grin he has. "I appreciate it. Can I also call whenever I have a pressing deadline and am unable to provide myself a decent meal?"</p><p>The exasperated sigh she lets out makes him feeling even more gleeful. "You shouldn't contact the technician for that. There's a different number written there."</p><p>He knows <em>exactly</em> how her reaction will turn out, as he has seen the aforementioned number before he made the comment.</p><p>He knows it is her <em>personal</em> number.</p><p>"Ah. I see." His grin is still there. "My offer still stands, by the way. To accompany you home."</p><p>"Your stubbornness will be the death of you, Andersen." She sighs again. "It's not <em>that</em> far, but not that close either. If you pass out on the way, I'll leave your dead body on the streets."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll try not to." Andersen is filled with the energy he never knew he has, upon noticing that Kiara's response equals to her accepting his offer.</p><p>They've lost each other for years in their lives, and now that they have encountered each other once again, Andersen wants to make sure they make up for the lost time.</p><p>"Go get prepared. I'll be waiting on the door."</p><hr/><p>Jekyll notices the changes in Andersen's room. It is visibly cleaner—<em>actually </em>clean and tidy, not a single speck of dust can be found. His laundry is freshly ironed, and Jekyll swears he can smell home-cooked meals, something he has never encountered for the years he has spent as Andersen's editor.</p><p>The author himself looks a tiny bit different as well. He has gained a decent amount of weight, gets more sleep, and another significant change is the decreasing amount of coffee Andersen drinks.</p><p>The editor first noticed this change happened right after Andersen's PC got fixed.</p><p>Jekyll holds a smile to himself, to no avail.</p><p>"I don't see anything worth smiling at here, unless you are able to see what I am unable to, and that's creepy as fuck, Henry." Andersen appears from his office, holding a big envelope which Jekyll recognizes as the script he's meant to get.</p><p>"Oh, sorry. I was just reminded of something that is, indeed, worth smiling at." Jekyll gets up to accept the script, carefully opening the envelope and briefly analyzing it. "I'm pretty optimistic about this one. This one has a happy ending, right?"</p><p>Andersen scratches his head. "Children need to be taught about the harsh reality of the world too."</p><p>Jekyll laughs weakly. "Just don't let their dreams die, will you?"</p><p>"That's one of a few things I will never do." Andersen stifles a yawn.</p><p>Jekyll is sure Andersen will kick him out as soon as his business is finished. The author never really welcomes a visitor for too long, not even for work.</p><p>However, he soon is proven wrong.</p><p>"Andersen, ask Mr. Jekyll to have his lunch here. He waited for you to finish, the least you can do is treat him decently." A voice comes from Andersen's kitchen, closely followed by the appearance of a lady he has suspected to be the source of the changes happening in the author's life.</p><p>So <em>she </em>is the reason why there is a smell of home-cooked meals in Andersen's residence.</p><p>"You heard her, Henry." Andersen shrugs. "You're welcome to take a seat and eat here."</p><p>Jekyll's smile gets wider, and this time he tries to hide it behind his hand. Andersen glances at him, shooting an obviously annoyed look at him, but Jekyll can't care less.</p><p>"Thank you for the offer, Mr. Andersen, Ms. Sessyoin. I'm afraid I must make haste to my next appointment, though. I hope I can dine with you next time!"</p><p>"That is unfortunate." Kiara says dejectedly. "Thank you for your help as always, though. Be careful on your way, Mr. Jekyll."</p><p>"Thank you, Ms. Sessyoin!" Jekyll's grin turns into a teasing one. "Oh, Mr. Andersen, Ms. Sessyoin?"</p><p>Andersen frowns deeply, clearly aware of Jekyll's intention. Kiara, on the other hand, responds politely. "Yes?"</p><p>"Don't forget to invite me to your wedding, okay?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my God I really finished a fic I abandoned for months...especially after Servant Summer Camp was announced on JP...I present to you my contribution to the Ankia fandom...</p><p>Pls do not chew me alive I try my best to do the research on what IT people do and looking at my bro he does programming but he can build his own PC too so I take it that Kiara can also do the same?</p><p>Just imagine this as Sessyoin Lily not having to go through the cult tragedy and everything that turns her into the nun we are all familiar with. I imagine if she never went through all those she'd grow up as a decent person.</p><p>Also another thing Andersen will never do? Telling Kiara he hates her, accidentally or not. It's canon in CCC lmao. Good bye I'll return to my hermitage, and stay safe from the virus guys.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>